


Salute [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Athena knows the League could use more female members."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salute [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to silly_cleo for betaing!

**Salute**  
**Music:** Little Mix  
**Content notes:** some fast cuts and bright flashes  
**Spoilers:** Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman  
**Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/126wytromtqdbf2/DCU_-_Salute_-_shinyjenni_%28remastered%29.mp4) (3:58 minutes, 172MB) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/ya926y8r077efrn/DCU_-_Salute_-_shinyjenni_%28remastered%2C_smaller%29.mp4) (87MB) | [subtitle .srt](http://www.mediafire.com/download/z39cl3o2meunqxl/DCU_-_Salute_-_shinyjenni_%28remastered%29.srt)  
**Also at:** [Dreamwidth](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/222423.html) | [Livejournal](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/197541.html) | [Youtube](http://youtu.be/9s5UfaXseDA) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/118367783408/reposting-this-because-ive-just-remastered-it)

Remastered April 2015, mostly to add in the one character I missed.

[DCU - Salute (remastered)](https://vimeo.com/126525217) from [shinyjenni](https://vimeo.com/user13856773) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: listenup)

[Full source list here](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/222423.html#cutid2)

[Complete list of characters in order of appearance here](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/222423.html#cutid3)


End file.
